one shot sabor a hiel
by arias serena
Summary: un pequeño minific" despues de la oscuridad siempre hay un amanecer" espero que les guste muchas gracias por sus comentarios syd


SABOR A HIEL

_**¿**__**SABOR A HIEL?**_

Una rubia solo mira en silencio el sepulcro de su amado con un ramo de rosas entre sus manos, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas bañan su cara y se desploma abrazándose así misma talvez, intentando tener la presencia de esa persona que fue su vida mientras dice suavemente unas palabras que se llevaba el viento.

"_**Después **__**de prometerte que iba hacer feliz te juro que no puedo, la vida sin ti me sabe a hiel me pesa respirar, y mis ojos ya no tienen lágrimas de tanto llorar, sinceramente no puedo soportar el dolor de tu partida"**_

_**Flash back**_

Hace dos años conocí la persona que me devolvió el corazón, ahora quiero celebrar el tenerlo a mi lado, eso pensaba serena; esa día todo era felicidad para la rubia que se levanto muy temprano como siempre sorprendida con los rayos del sol que resaltaban su hermosura, mientras se posaba una sonrisa en su cara imaginando la sorpresa que se llevaría su amado al entrar a su consultorio.

Al otro lado de la cuidad el médico darien chiba entraba a el hospital en el que trabajaba mientras era felicitado por su cumpleaños, su mejor amigo se acerca y lo abraza muy efusivamente

Andrew: amigo feliz cumpleaños.

Darien: muchas gracias intentado demostrar felicidad.

Andrew: y que harás hoy pasarás el día con tu princesa?

Darien: que más quisiera yo pero hoy no podrá pasar el día conmigo, mientras cara de tristeza era evidente.

Andrew: no te preocupes yo pasaré el día contigo, pero por que serena no estará contigo – con cierta picardía en su voz-- el era el celestino de sorpresa que a darien esperaba.

**Día anterior**

En un restaurante de la cuidad serena se acerca a su amado tapando sus ojos y colocando entre sus manos un ramo de rosas, cajita un bello reloj y un pastel por su cumpleaños.

Serena: amor feliz cumpleaños le decía al odio y luego besa su labios.

Darien: serena no sabes como te amo.

Serena: este día serás todo para mí por que mañana no podré estar contigo, mi jefe tomo el día libre y tendré que remplazarlo mientras hacia pucheros.

Darien: no importa amor tendremos muchos días para celebrar, y mientras abrazaba y le da un beso a serena. Pasan el resto de la noche disfrutando de una exquisita cena, la música y una conversación del sus planes futuros y sus sueños.

_**-- sabor a hiel--**_

Darien: y por eso no podrá pasar el día conmigo por culpa de su jefe.

Andrew: ánimo, cuando termines vamos a cenar, nos vemos luego.

Al entrar al consultorio se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al encontrar muchas rosas y bombas de corazones con un letrero de feliz cumpleaños, y un pastel en su escritorio con una nota:

_**Hola amor.**_

_**El día de hoy mi felicidad es enorme nació el ser que mas amo en la tierra gracias por ser mi maestro en el amor, la luz de mi vida, las alas de mis sueños, de nuevo gracias por existir; se me paso decirte que te anoche que te espero a las 8 de la noche en nuestro apartamento.**_

_**Att: serena te amo**_

Los ojos de darien se iluminan la ver su amada que lo abraza y lo besa tiernamente, de ambos salen unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Darien: amor eres mi vida.

Serena: te amo darien amor debo irme, te espero en la noche y le da un beso fugaz en los labios.

Pasaron las horas serena tenía ya todo listo una cena para dos velas globos y algunos otros adornos y uno anillo con el cual propondría a su amado pasar el resto de su vida juntos, pero una llamada cambia el sabor a miel que sentía serena en cada rincón de sus labios un sabor tan amargo que nunca podrá olvidar.

Serena: si diga.

Voz: usted es la señorita stukino?

Serena: si con ella.

Voz: el señor darien chiba es familiar suyo?

Serena: si soy su novia ¿a caso ocurre algo?-- mientras su corazón se oprimía--

Voz: lamento decirle que el tuvo un accidente.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba salió tan pronto como pudo para el hospital allí la esperaba andrew, lleno de lagrimas en los ojos.

Serena: andrew dime que darien esta bien, por favor dime que esto solo es una pesadilla, mientras se aferra a andrew que también estaba en shock por lo que ocurría.

Andrew: serena lo siento pero darien esta muy mal, ahora el quiere verte ahora.

Al entrar serena encuentra la tenue sonrisa de darien mientras las lágrimas la traicionaban al ver esa fría habitación y al hombre que era su vida lleno de aparatos pensó que no podría mas, se acerca y lo besa tiernamente.

_**No cierres tus ojos devuélveme la vida, sin ti no soy nada, ángel dame tu mano, deja que tu estrella vuelva brillar.**_

Serena: hola amor

Darien: -- con vos débil--mi princesa solo quiero darte las gracias por hacerme tan feliz, créeme que a donde valla me llevaré tu amor y cada momento de felicidad.

_**La muerte me ha separado de tu lado, hoy grito desesperadamente tu nombre entre muchas personas pero tu no me respondes, y entre lagrimas hoy te pido que no me abandones**_

Serena: amor no me digas esas cosas todo va estar bien, pero darien pone su dedo índice en los labios de serena.

Darien: Sabes que te amo, pero ya no estaré junto a ti, júrame serena por nuestro amor que vas a hacer feliz.

**La rosa que con tanto amor cultivamos alguna vez se marchito, le hace falta la luz de tu magia, no solo ella ha muerto mi alma se fue contigo, se que me esperas sentado en alguna estrella de este universo, guiándome con una hermosa luz que pronto me llevara a ti.**

Serena: tu no puedes dejarme sola, no puedo vivir sin ti darien-- le decía serena con la voz entre cortada--

Darien: prométemelo por favor.

_**Dónde estaremos juntos y el amor será eterno e infinito, dónde la magia de tus besos me llenara de luz, dónde siempre estaremos juntos sentados en aquella estrella contemplando el firmamento en la felicidad infinita queda el verdadero amor.**_

Serena: te lo juro, se acerca lo besa nuevamente y toma su mano mientras darien cierra sus ojos para nunca abrirlos jamás.

**Fin del flash back**

_**-- **__**Sabor a hiel--**_

Ahora aquí en tu tumba me pregunte tantas veces por que me dejaste sola, por qué no puede irme contigo (comienza acariciar su vientre), y repuesta llegó tiempo después me dejaste un hermoso regalo pronto serás papá… meses después llaga la rubia a la tumba con un pequeño niño llamado como sus papá darien chiba.

Fin….


End file.
